


The Bond We Share

by SoraRose



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Battle, Chara is power hungry, F/M, Female Chara (Undertale), Female Frisk, First genocide route, Frisk Remembers Timelines, Matter of Life and Death, Mind Control, Older Frisk, Paranoia, Romance, Sans Remembers Resets, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Timelines, Violence, Will the genocide route be completed?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-19 02:09:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15499983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraRose/pseuds/SoraRose
Summary: After continueous resets, two people, a monster and a human finally battle it out in a golden hallway. The human is determined to kill the monster and reach the surface, while the monster calls out to the human he once knew.





	The Bond We Share

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So yeah this story is a test run, did it in one go, no edits, and off the top of my dome. I need you guys to help me out and tell me what you think...if you make it to the end. If it's good and I get a significant amount of reviews, I'll continue. If I dont, I'll probably still continue and try harder next chapter. If you leave a review, thank you so much for giving me your thoughts.
> 
> Read on~

  
Frisk walked down the golden and brown hall with a skip in her step, a room where light from the surface poured into the area, bouncing off the marble floor and reflected onto the shadowy walls. Birds chirped loudly in her ears as her steps echoed throughout the room, setting the mood for this unfamiliar part in her journey. 

She didn't know what to expect. After facing so many monsters, she wondered which one lurked in this room, though she had a feeling of who it was. The atmosphere was always tense whenever he was near. 

Her curiosity grew as she caught a glimpse of the familiar skeleton, smiling as her skip became a slow walk.

Her gleeful eyes observed the laid-back monster in front of her, giving him a warm smile of her own. He in return gave a slight nod greeting her lazily, his ever-present smile completing his look. 

He stood in the light of the room, revealing himself to the awaiting human yet blocking her way from the throne room. Frisk then froze in her steps, seeing that the skeleton wished to speak to her and patiently waited for him to proceed.

The moments ticked by as Sans shuffled in his stance, seeming to prepare for something. Frisk took a few breathes, becoming impatient. She was so eager to step forward and keep going, that she was startled when his voice disturbed the silence.

“heya,” he started. His pinprick eyes seemed to avoid hers as he spoke. “you’ve been busy huh?”

The human smiled even more, being reminded of her adventure. How the beginning was really tough, fighting the monsters in the ruins with nothing but a stick in her hand. She overcame those battles, feeling her determination rise in each battle. Even right now she felt her soul swell with the powerful feeling. It was indeed a very busy journey.

Though she already guessed that the skeleton knew about it, so she didn't bother answering that question. Sans took note of her disinterest and continued, his eyes darkening a bit.

“so, i’ve got a question for ya. do you think even the worst person can change…?” He paused, catching Frisk’s attention. “that everybody can be a good person, if they just tried?”

Frisk raised an eyebrow at the question, she didn't understand it. Actually, she didn't care about it at all, but the fact that he’s trying to make her question her decisions, ticked her off. She made this decision a long time ago, there was no turning back now.   
With that idea set in her mind, she unknowingly took a step forward, feeling her hands ball into fists, eager to finish what she had started.

The skeleton then began to chuckle darkly, his features turning away from the light. With a snap of his fingers, he used his magic to pull an object into existence. A bright red scarf flowed across his neck, it's fabric slightly tattered. Frisk immediately recalled her battle with the taller skeleton, remembering how she took him down with a single slash. 

“well, here's a better question.” His blue hood also came up, giving him a menacing look, his eyes completely blackened from any light. “do you wanna have a bad time? ‘cause if you take another step forward…you are REALLY not going to like what happens next.”

Frisk took yet another step forward, a blade materializing into her own hand. She twirled it skillfully between her fingers showing how much she’s learned from killing every single monster she has faced so far. Dust fell lightly from her sweater as she dropped down into her fighting stance. “I can take it.”

Crisp magic filled the room causing Frisk to shiver at its strange power. It tingled her skin and raised the fine hairs on her arms. Despite that, she found a twisted smile on her face.

The skeleton sighed, stretching out his left hand, making a pulling motion with it, taking Frisk’s red soul out of her body, initiating the battle. He observed the once bright soul, seeing it darken in the center of it. “i wouldn't be too sure of that kid,”

Orange buttons appeared in front of the human as the soul drifted in the air. Frisk immediately went into action, pulling her soul down to the fight button, lunging forward to perform her attack. She swiped her blade at the skeleton, only for it to hit...nothing?  
She looked around frantically, losing sight of him.

“you see, i’m sorta different from all the monsters you’ve faced so far…i’m over here by the way.” She looked towards the voice behind her. Seeing Sans with a array of white and cyan bones aimed at her. The attack was something she was familiar with, having fought the skeleton’s brother before.

“Hmph, so you can dodge too. Big whoop, it only makes this more fun.” Frisk smirked, waiting for Sans to use his turn, ready to dodge anytime.

Sans only shrugged lifting his left hand, letting cyan and gold magic spark at his fingertips. It wasn't long until Frisk felt her soul grow heavy and color fade into blue. Sans then motioned his arm downward, making the human slam into the ground harshly.   
Air left her lungs as she struggled to get back up, shaking her head as she looked up to see bones flying at her. She aligned with her soul as she skillfully dodged his attack, panting when he finished his turn. Frisk growled under her breath, his turns are actually longer than most monsters too. How strong is this guy anyways? To find out, she took her soul and pressed the ACT button to check his stats, sacrificing her turn.

**SANS 1 ATK 1 DEF**

**The easiest enemy**

**Can only deal 1 damage**

Frisk raised her eyebrow at the shocking display as Sans snickered in the distance. This doesn't make any sense, how could he even produce any complex attacks? If anything, he could only dodge her attacks and that's it. She couldn't believe that she was already struggling at the beginning of this battle.

“still having fun, kid?” Sans interrupted her thoughts as he called in the distance. “you look confused about something.”

Before she could respond, the platform under her began to rise. Startled by the sudden movement, she clung close to the platform as it hovered in the air. With a smirk, Sans begins his next attack, turning her soul blue once again. He sends his bones flying at her in one direction. 

Quickly building up her stamina, she gets up to dodge, but with her soul blue, her body was really heavy to lift off the platform. As a result, some of the bones scraped by her skin, making her wince as she leapt from platform to platform. 

With Sans turn now over, she over looked her wounds. They were stinging like hell. When she looked close enough, she could even see his magic slowly eat at her skin. Were his attacks also poisonous? 

Frisk shook her head with frustration, feeling her HP lower slightly. Ugh, even with the amount of LOVE she now possesses, she couldn't even take this skeleton down. She is so close…close to leaving this place with her incredible strength of determination. All of these monsters were just a starting point, free EXP for her to collect. She wanted to get to the surface for her REAL goal. It was now this skeleton, his existence, that stood in her way of achieving that.  
Red energy formed across her arm as she gripped her knife. It was her turn now, she knew that Sans was probably gonna dodge again, so she had to catch him off guard.

“Y’know…it's surprising that you're actually strong…” She walked lightly around her platform, placing her hands behind her back with a sly smile on her lips. Sans eyed her from a distance, raising an eyebone at her. “Even with your pathetic health, you're a tough monster.” She stopped “Your brother on the other hand…” She turned an eye at the skeleton. His eyes seemed to darken as his face buried into his brother’s scarf. She felt his glare dig into her as she smiled at him. “Now he wasn't much of a challenge…sparing me like the gullible fool he is. Even in other timelines he was still easy for me to kill...”

Sans shook in his stance, eyes completely dark from his magic. Frisk continued. “It’s a shame that you, as strong as you are, didn’t come to your little brother’s rescue.” She lifted up her blade as a red aura swirled around it. “It was fun though, seeing how scared he looked when his body dusted. At least you can see him again... when you perish.” Sans was still, his eyes were still gone. Frisk took the opportunity to use her turn, taking her soul and pressing the FIGHT button. She then slashed her knife in the air, sending a red slash hurling at him. She smiled, seeing him not move from her attack, when suddenly, a large blue beam blasted, swallowing her attack. The beam continued on towards the ceiling, making a hole before dispersing.

Frisk’s platform was then lowered to the ground harshly, making her lose her footing for a moment. What the hell was that? She was sure the attack was going to hit him! She then heard a low growl from in front of her. Looking up, she saw a goat headed skeletal creature, floating right next to Sans who petted its snout.

“that won't work on me kid. you’ve bad mouthed me before.”The light in his eyes returned as he shrugged. “and though i am extremely pissed…i got a promise to keep.”

Frisk raised an eyebrow at that. A promise? Sans watched her face and lowered his gaze. He sighed. “you don't know do you? heh, well of course you don't.”

“The hell are you talking about?” Frisk urged, crossing her arms as bright orange buttons floated towards her.

Sans ignored her question and launched another attack hurling another series of bones at her. Frisk huffed as she tried to dodge, some bones grazed her arms and legs. She cursed in pain staggering to her feet. 

At this point Frisk was getting impatient, red aura surrounded her as her face darkened. “Why don’t you just die already!” With a burst of determination Frisk hit the fight button with her soul and launched at the skeleton with rage in her eyes. Sans eye widen as he took a glimpse of the girl's face. His eyes then soften as he once again dodged her blade.

“that proves it…” he started, placing his hands in his blue hoodies' pockets. “it all makes sense now…i shouldn’t have blamed her since the beginning.” He whispered sadly.

Frisk, who was still fuming in frustration, glared at the skeleton. She still needed to wait her turn. Sans smirked and pointed at the angry human, his eye burning cyan. “you’ve been playing pretend all this time…you’re not frisk are you?”

The girl halted her movements at the question. Aura still swelled around her as she stood behind the four buttons. After a brief silence, she broke it, a quiet chilling laugh filled the echoing halls. “What gave me away?”

Sans closed one eye and slouched in his stance, his laziness portrayed in his bones. “ i had a feeling, but I wanted to be sure…” he then tapped his left eye socket. “the eyes, red isn’t a good color for them, hazel is way better.” He said, a chill laid in his voice.

The false Frisk laughed some more. “Guess I got a bit angry there for a moment, oh well.” She pressed the ACT button and ate some food, recharging her health. “Think you can still keep that promise to her?” Red aura sheltered her body now that her health was nearly restored, she still felt some of the poison eating away at her.

Sans left eye glowed relentlessly, spilling blue and gold aura into the air. “of course, but i want to know what have you done to frisk.” He demanded.

The girl laughed “What I have done? She did this to herself.” She brought the stolen soul close to her, caressing the darkness in it. “Little by little, timeline after timeline, she let me in without even knowing. She knew I was there though, and every time I took control and made a choice she would RESET.”

“cuz your choices always killed someone…” Sans added, glaring at the false. He felt a little bit of sadness in his soul, thinking back on how Frisk tried telling him why she kept resetting. He wanted to believe her, he tried, but his trama wouldn’t let him. He was so conflicted because he knew Frisk is way too benevelent to harm anyone of her own will. But now that he knows it wasn’t her fault, he must fulfill his promise to her.

“That was the point, gaining control and using her body to complete my goal.” The false snickered. Hearing her laugh made Sans' eye flicker brighter. She smiled, proud that she got him angry.

Seeing the girl's tearful smile in his memory, his soul swelled as he summoned his attack. He had to find a way to get her back. He has to save her.

“control frisk? you? impossible. that girl too determined to let a bug like you take her soul.” Sans said as he launched his attack, firing bones at the false.

False, jumped and dodged the attack, and sent her own flying towards Sans. “Well it’s too late, I already have her, she’s gone.”

Sans teleported away from her attack and got ready for his next move. He snapped his fingers and turned False Frisk's soul blue again.

She struggled under the weight of her soul but stayed strong, holding up her body. Sans then flung her across the room, making sure he sent bones flying with her. False frantically tried to maneuver her body through the air to try to dodge the attack that followed her but she couldn’t, taking damage on her arms and legs. 

Blood spilled on the floor as gasps of pain exited the false's lungs. Sans walked to her with a straight face. “i know she’s still here, i feel her.” He said as he looked at the blue soul. He reached out to it and called it to his hand.It followed his call and hovered over to him, he looked down at the soul longingly.

“frisk, i know you’re in there, you have to fight this thing. You are too determined to be controlled this easily. i’m sorry i didn’t believe you before, i was just too paranoid but now i see you were just trying to save everyone...” He stared at the soul hoping for some reaction, at the corner of his eye he sees the false getting up on her feet. He continued “c’mon frisk, everyone needs you now, including this bonehead. i’m still rooting for yo-” his last word was cut off because the soul was ripped from his hand and pushed on the FIGHT button. False Frisk took her blade and held it tight, red aura dripped from her body.

She ran up to Sans, who was caught off guard by her speed as she slashed the air with her blade. Sans dodged the slash with ease but wasn’t ready for what happened next. She slashed the air again with her blade, going twice. Luckily Sans dodged it, his hood was knocked clean off though, revealing his skull.

“No more turns skeleton.” She said as she attacked again and again, Sans kept dodging, sweat dripping off his skull. He summoned an attack, a large bone, and aimed it at the girl. He was about to strike but caught a glimpse at her face. 

Watery Hazel eyes stared into his white eyes. “S…Sans…” a voice said.

Sans recognized it immediately. It's her! Sans eyes widened and dissolved his attack. “frisk?!” 

The skeleton teleported to the girl and embraced her happily. Her body was stiff in Sans arms but he didn’t care, glad that she was back again. “i missed you kiddo, c'mon let's go back.”

Frisk slightly shook her head and began to speak in a whisper. “N..no Sans…stay away…it’s a trap…”

A slash cuts through the air.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so...was it good? Enough detail? Did you understand the story? Felt the need to reread some stuff? What about the pacing and all that? I'll stop, but please tell me what you think and if all is well I'll keep going.
> 
> Thank you for your support!


End file.
